I miei pensieri per te
by Megnove
Summary: Perché io ti ho scelto, perché tu hai scelto me... perché così doveva essere. I pensieri di lei per lui in tre parti molto brevi.
1. Chapter 1

**L'imbarazzo della scelta**

Ci sono quelli che malignano. Dicono, con un sorriso saputo, che il nostro è il legame inevitabile del guerriero per la guerriera… che la nostra condizione, essere compagni di squadra, è tutto ciò che ci ha portato a finire insieme.  
Ma qualunque cosa possano dire di te, io almeno avrei avuto l'imbarazzo della scelta.  
Un amico sempre allegro e pronto a proteggermi, che è stato al mio fianco dal primo giorno e nasconde il suo cuore tenero sotto una scorza dura, molto più altruista e generoso di quanto ammetterebbe. Un uomo che ha sofferto tanto e lotta ogni giorno per tenere aperto il suo cuore ferito. Un animo nobile disposto a prendere su di sé tutti i pesi del mondo per non addossarli agli altri. Un vero maestro che mi fa tanto ridere ma che mi ha insegnato anche tante cose più serie. Una figura più grande a cui appoggiarmi, saggio e capace di rasserenarmi molto oltre le apparenze. Un compagno sensibile e intelligente sempre capace di mediare e puntare il dito sulla soluzione giusta. Non sono tutti persone meravigliose? Non meriterebbero tutti di essere amati, di essere felici come spero che un giorno siano? Sono tutti entrati nel mio cuore. Sono i miei fratelli, la mia famiglia. Così come il nuovo padre che ho trovato qui, come il piccolo che ha bisogno di me più di quanto lui stesso dica. Come io ho bisogno di tutti loro, e non potrei mai abbandonarli. Mi fanno dimenticare la nostalgia per la famiglia che ho lasciato dietro di me.  
E allora perché ho scelto te?  
Perché tu illumini il mio cuore. Perché sei la mia vita. Perché sei l'uomo migliore che abbia mai conosciuto, e questo non cambierebbe in nessun caso. Non è stato difficile volerti bene. Sono venuta da te come il fiume va al mare, come i rami si alzano verso il cielo. Se è stato il nostro dolore a permetterlo, questo è l'unico motivo che ho per ringraziarlo.  
Ma più semplicemente, credo che entrambi abbiamo obbedito al nostro cuore umano.  
Perché eravamo fatti per incontrarci e amarci. Non importa quale fosse stato il nostro destino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Non la sola ma l'unica**

Non sono stata la sola a vedere la luce nel tuo cuore. Del resto è normale. Una bellezza simile non passa inosservata. Tu pensavi che tutti potessero solo disprezzarti, e invece non sai neanche su quante vite hai influito, quanto hai dato a tutti coloro che ti hanno conosciuto. E in quante avrebbero voluto riscaldarsi sotto il tuo sguardo. Poter essere amate da te.  
Io potevo anche essere gelosa… ma le capivo. Provavo perfino tenerezza e pena, una specie d'amicizia, per loro. Non era forse ciò che desideravo anch'io? Si può odiare chi prova i tuoi stessi sentimenti? Volevano solo capirti, starti vicino. Anche se mi piace pensare di essere stata l'unica a capirti davvero.  
La loro tristezza, quando infine dovevano lasciarti, giungeva a rendere triste anche me… quando dovevano rendersi conto che la tua vita non era la loro, che non avrebbero potuto seguirti. E che forse non avevano potuto far breccia nel tuo cuore.  
Ma se qualcuna di loro ci fosse riuscita… avresti comunque lasciato andare lei e scelto me perché eravate DIVERSI? Perché avresti pensato che non poteva capirti, o che tu non potevi imporle di condividere con te questo peso? Ero la sola con cui tu potessi stare perché già lo condividevo?  
Chi lo pensa, non ti conosce per niente. Non sa di cosa sta parlando.  
Da quando abbiamo cominciato a combattere, abbiamo pensato a volte di farlo perché non avevamo scelta. L'abbiamo pensato con amarezza. Ogni volta che cercavamo di rifarci una vita, qualcosa ci spingeva di nuovo nella mischia. E ci dicevamo che anche volendo, non saremmo mai più potuti essere persone normali.  
Ma non è così. Noi avevamo una SCELTA… essere i mostri che loro avrebbero voluto o essere eroi. Dimenticare i guai del mondo e vivere egoisticamente per noi stessi, o fare ciò che potevamo per rimediarvi. E non volevamo essere mostri. Non potevamo essere egoisti. Era questo a farci tornare ogni volta a combattere. Le nostre anime, non i nostri corpi.  
Una volta che l'anima decide, qualsiasi limite può fare ben poco per contrastarla.  
E tu… il tuo cuore… non si è mai fatto fermare da _niente_.  
Se tu avessi deciso di voler dare tutto ad una di coloro che hanno attraversato la tua strada, dubito che il cielo, la terra e l'inferno avrebbero avuto tanta forza da impedirtelo.  
La tua anima poteva scegliere. E ha scelto _me_.  
Non perché ero la sola che potessi scegliere. Ma perché sono _l'unica_ per te.  
E saperlo continua ogni giorno ad allargarmi il cuore.


	3. Chapter 3

**La vera ragione**

Da palle di fuoco incandescenti. Da abissi profondi come il nulla e opprimenti come la morte. Da cadute dal cielo, esplosioni terribili e lenti stillicidi che esauriscono le forze. Tu ritorni sempre. Ritorni da tutto.  
Ma anche da promesse di benedetta tregua, da un sollievo che apre le braccia pronto ad accoglierti, da sogni e castelli, dagli agi e dalla gloria, dai trionfi di una vita presente o futura. Tu torni sempre. Torni sempre a combattere.  
Perché?  
Per senso del dovere. Perché sai che c'è bisogno di te. Perché temi per i tuoi compagni. Perché non vorresti illuderti di poter meritare un destino diverso. Perché sei troppo buono. Perché nonostante ciò che il mondo ti ha riservato… pensi sempre sia giusto che continui a vivere.  
Per tutto questo, e per altro.  
Perché io so quanto sarebbe più facile lasciarti andare, certe volte. Permettere al dolore di avere il sopravvento. Non solo quello di ferite fisiche, ma anche e soprattutto il dolore dell'anima… quello del rifiuto, degli sguardi diffidenti o astiosi che ti bollano come nemico, come estraneo, diverso… come macchina. Non diresti mai «Ho fatto la mia parte, ci pensi qualcun altro»: no. Ma abbandonarsi… riposare finalmente… assaporare un allettante oblio dopo tutto quanto hai dovuto sopportare e tenere sulle tue spalle… so che sarebbe una tentazione, anche per te. Tanto più facile che resistere a tutti i costi. Che resistere sempre e comunque.  
Allora perché?  
Perché l'hai promesso. Prima di tutto a te stesso. Non cedi mai. E non scegli mai la strada più facile. Sei fatto così. Ma non solo.  
Io lo so.  
So qual è la prima cosa che i tuoi occhi guardano quando li riapri dopo un lungo deliquio. So cosa cerca la tua mano quando si protende nel vuoto, sfinita e quasi alla cieca. So il motivo per cui metti da parte ogni riposo, ogni certezza che possa venirti dal di fuori. Per cui rifiuti caparbiamente, testardamente, con tutte le tue forze, di cedere alla morte… per cui credi nella vita, qualunque cosa accada.  
La tua sola ragione per sopravvivere. La vera ragione per cui puoi rifiutare la grazia di un nemico, un regno offerto o la pace di uno stato divino, senza un secondo pensiero. Per cui tornerai a casa dal Paradiso o dall'Inferno, ferito, martoriato, distrutto nel corpo e nell'anima, ma vivo. La ragione per cui guarirai e tornerai a sorridere, ancora e ancora e di nuovo. Nonostante tutto. Ogni volta. In eterno.  
Che tremenda responsabilità. Che fortunato destino.  
E mentre ti sto accanto dopo l'ennesima battaglia… mentre ti cambio le fasciature e controllo gli strumenti, e guardo le tue ferite aspettando che si chiudano, che tu ti risvegli ancora, ascoltando il battito del tuo cuore, chiedendomi quanto stavolta avrai sofferto… contemplo il tuo viso in pace e ti sussurro col pensiero:  
Grazie di amarmi tanto.


End file.
